Una Potter
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Podía ser desquiciada y sicotica; pero no, a él no le importaba


**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, los demás son de mi loca imaginación.

**Aviso: **Contenido sexual, fic recomendado para mayores de 18 años, menores dar media vuelta si no quieren traumerse ^^, su servidora no cuenta porque ya esta afectada.

**Capítulo único**

No, definitivamente aquello no podía, no debía hacer… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo coño habías llegado a semejante situación? Era simplemente inconcebible, maldita, una maldita y maquiavélica situación, además de sicótica, si, aquella situación era tan desquiciada y malévola cómo sólo ella podía serlo.

- Yo maté a Sirius Black…-susurró aquella boca cerca de su oído, mientras las manos de ella se adentraban en tus pantalones.

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba, ella había sido la culpable de que él, tu padrino muriera, la culpable de que él, estuviese detrás del velo. La culpable de que muchos muggles lloraran las muertes de sus seres queridos, la culpable de que tú mejor amiga, Hermione, tuviese grabado aquella terrible frase en su antebrazo "sangre sucia".

Y a pesar de todo eso, estabas allí, besando los labios de esa oscura mujer, saboreándolos, volviéndote adicto a ellos, sintiendo que con cada beso, con cada caricia todo lo que sabías de aquella mujer podía irse a la borda, desaparecer, porque definitivamente no debía existir nada más placentero que sus manos en tú piel.

La necesitabas.

Pese a que fuese sanguinaria, pese a que fuera la culpable de que los padres de uno de tus mejores amigos, Neville Longbottom, estuviesen en San Mungo, ignorantes de que tuviesen un hijo, una familia, ignorantes de todo, ignorantes de que existían un mundo más allá del que se encontraban.

Pero no, no te importaba eso.

Nada te importaba cuando ella comenzaba a desabotonarte la camisa, cuando ella mordía tu cuello con rudeza, con sensualidad, con esa sensualidad que sólo ella era capaz de poseer, no, nada te importaba cuando se ponía enfrente de ti y se desvestía, demostrándote que podía excitarte con tan sólo verla. Tan sólo verla tocándose, manoseándose, y sí, definitivamente lo lograba.

Porque tu miembro comenzaba a palpitar, buscando, tratando de encontrar el éxtasis; pero no, aún no lo encontraba, no porque ella estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ti, no tantos, pero si los suficientes como para enloquecerte y no, no podías moverte, porque perfectamente sabías que si lo hacías, ella era capaz de dejarte con las ganas.

Y burlarse de ti.

¡Joder! ¿En qué maldito momento había comenzado aquella enfermiza relación? No, no lo recordabas, quizás fue ese día en que la enfrentaste, luego del ministerio, cuando la acorralaste en aquél bosque y cuando en vez de matarla la besaste… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? No lo sabes aún, pero sinceramente preferirías olvidar el pasado y sólo concentrarse en el presente.

Ese maldito presente en que tu polla reclama atención y ella continúa manoseándose frente a ti… ¡Joder! ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Acaso no veía lo que sufrías? Maldita maniática con sus extraños enigmas… ¿Por qué siempre te hace sufrir de aquella maldita forma?

- Joder Bellatrix….-gemiste impaciente. Ya no puedes aguantarlo un maldito minuto más.  
>La necesitas.<p>

Necesitas sentirla en tu interior, sentir su maldita vagina-que sabías estaba más que humedecía- estrechar tu miembro, hacerla tuya de una buena y maldita vez.

- Qué poco aguantas, Potter.-susurró de nuevo acercándose a ti.

Joder la necesitabas justo ahora. Moviéndose sobre ti o tú sobre ella poco, poco te importaba, sólo la querías, querías tenerla entre tus brazos, estrecharla, querías introducir tu polla en ella, así como lo hacías cada vez que se encontraban, cómo lo habías hecho aquella noche, en aquél maldito bosque.

Y te besó, con aquella lujuria y pasión indescriptible que siempre te dejaba sin habla.

La odiabas y la deseabas en la misma puñetera manera.

- Por favor Bellatrix…

Sí, sabías que le encantaba torturarte, que le encantaba que le suplicaras. Porque aunque ella también lo quisiera, también lo necesitará, aún así ella nunca se rebajaría a suplicar, nunca te diría nada cariñoso, lo único que obtendrías de ella sería eso que tenías ahora, su cuerpo, su maldito, excitante y adictivo cuerpo.

- Joder Potter…-gimió ella cuando introdujiste tu erección en su sexo.

¿Cuándo había desaparecido tu ropa… y la de ella? No te importaba, mejor dicho no les importaba. Lo único importante era aquello, eso de que tú te movieras en su interior y que ella te estrechara cada vez más, enloqueciéndote.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco estocadas y ahora ella era la que estaba sobre ti, montándote, marcando su propio ritmo y llevándote a la maldita y desgraciada locura… ¿Qué diría tu padre? ¿Qué diría tu madre? ¿Qué diría Sirius? ¿Qué maldición diría todo el mundo?

- Ah… joder Bellatrix.

Y ahora que lo pensabas, sí, era importante lo que ellos pensaran, pero definitivamente no querías saberlo, no quería saberlo si tenía que ver con que acabases esa enfermiza relación que llevabas con Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Yo maté a Sirius Black…

De nuevo aquella voz aniñada que te encantaba, que con tan sólo su sonido te hacía llegar al clímax, y llegaste… ¡Maldita se lo hiciste! A pesar de la aborrecible confesión que era, a pesar de eso llegaste al clímax, a la cima del placer junto a ella.

No te importaba un carajo, no mientras ella te hiciese enloquecer de aquella maldita y lujuriosa forma, no mientras ella se dejaba follar y te follaba. No mientras aquellos encuentros se hacían cada vez más constantes, no mientras deseabas amanecer todos los días con ella, no mientras desearas o imaginaras que algún maldito día Bellatrix Lestrange, quizás, sólo quizás podía ser una Potter.


End file.
